


When you find me..

by alittlelance (glaratrash)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae Lance, Galra Keith (Voltron), High Fae Lance, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, broganes, friends to lover, goddess allura, just slow enough, the burn isn't too slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaratrash/pseuds/alittlelance
Summary: Where Keith, the assassin for his adopted fathers kingdom, is sent on a mission to kill the last living high fae and finally get his revenge on the creatures who killed his parents and hurt his brother. That is, until he’s distracted by the most beautifully strange man he’s  ever seen and falls in love?Or Lance, the only of his kind left in existence, is searching for the rumored princess of the Altean Forest god so he can get her help in destroying the human kingdom and freeing all fae from Zarkons reign, but he’s stopped by a dark haired purple eyed human he can’t seem to get away from.





	1. You always find what you need in a dirty old market.

It was another annoyingly long day for Keith; the sun was already creeping into it’s last cycle. He stood leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed tightly against his chest and a leg propped against the wall as he watched from the shadows.

His eyes searched for anyone who could possibly match the description his father had given him. It was his last job of the day, which meant he was more eager to get this done quickly. The sooner he finished the mission the sooner he could go back home. Shiro had promised to give him an extra round of training, and Keith couldn’t pass up on that. Especially considering Shiro had been away on assignment all week and was forced to reschedule not once, but twice! Two weeks without an outlet for his anger left Keith feeling pent up and restless.

His mind began wandering as he waited. Idly, he drummed his fingers against his elbows. Keith wasn’t really worried about being late, though he’d gotten enough beatings in the past to know that Zarkon did not take kindly to incomplete missions.

Keith kept his eyes on the crowd, taking in every person that passed by, registering anything that could be seen as suspicious. And by suspicious, he meant anything that was too normal. Shiro had taught him a long time ago that anyone who’s hiding will be trying their hardest to blend in. Especially Fae. They used their magic to blend into their surroundings, making them nearly unrecognizable. The area was quite busy for this time of day, which only made his job more difficult. The market was a myriad of sounds and smells. The loud voices of vendors carried over the crowd as they tried to sell their wares. The smells of fruit stalls, baked goods, and drying meats drifted on the wind. Keith remembered when he first started going out on missions with Shiro, he’d been so overwhelmed. Trying to focus on finding one person was so difficult when so many others were overloading his senses. Even today it was shocking.

Closing his eyes, Keith took in a steadying breath, held it, and then huffed it out.

_Patience yields focus_

He repeated the mantra over and over, focusing his mind on his target. He was looking for a High Fae, the name unknown, but they were suspected to be very powerful and master of their art. So apparently someone older. Tall, mid-thirties, said to be dangerous, so Keith assumed they were strong.

_Okay, you can do this._

When he opened his eyes everything had filtered out. The sounds the smells all became background noise, and Keith felt calmer.

He surveyed the crowd again, hoping to pick up on any minor details that were overlooked before.

Everything looked exactly the same. Even though he’d been tipped off about some strange activity from some old fogey a town over.

“That geezer probably had no idea what he was talking about,” he huffed under his breath.

Keith pushed off the wall, pulled his hood down to cover his raven hair, and dug his hands into his pockets. Once he blended into the crowd around him he could feel himself relaxing, slowly slipping out of the assassin mindset, and turning back into himself.

“Hey, Lord Keith, is that you!” he heard someone exclaim as they reached out to grab his shoulder. Instinctively he darted out of their grasp, grabbing for his dagger, and knocked into a passer by causing them to fall to the ground.

“Shit. I-I’m sorry” Keith sputtered, as he reached down to try and assist the stranger. Their scrolls spilled across the ground. They didn’t respond to him, instead opting to snatch up their papers and shove them into the leather satchel draped over their broad shoulders. He took the time to give the guy a once over.

_I can’t see his face beneath his hood, but he has tan skin and dark hair. Strange. He must not be from around here…. Is he a traveler? He can’t be much older than I am-_

His thoughts were cut off when the man shuffled and lifted himself from the ground dusting the dirt from his coat before turning away.

“Thank you.” he said, his accent almost unrecognizable. Almost.

Something about him was insanely intriguing to Keith and he found himself drawn to this hooded stranger. He felt himself wanting to call out and stop him but before Keith could comment on it the man was disappearing into the crowd.

*

Feeling unsettled and embarrassed Keith spun around to give a firm warning whoever grabbed him. Instead he was met with the apologetic and albeit afraid face of his friend. His large brown eyes averted as he held up a basket of baked goods

“Apologies my Lord,” he stuttered out “I saw you passing through while I was on my way back from a delivery and I thought you might like something to eat, but you were walking so quickly. So I decided to grab you to get your attention, but I forgot you told me you don’t like being grabbed and then you fell-”

“Wait,” Keith held up his palms to stop his friend from rambling. Despite his rising irritation at the entire situation that just unfolded, he understood that he meant no harm.

“Hey, calm down. First don’t call me ‘Lord’ in public, or at all for that matter. I don’t like it, nor do I want people finding out who I am. Second, I’m not mad at you Hunk. It’s fine, really.”

“Alright, sorry Keith, but are you sure you cannot stay. Father would love to see you at the shop again,” he gave a sly smile and held the basket of goods closer to Keith’s face. “Besides we have a new recipe for out flake bread. It’s ten times more delicious now.”

“Listen Hunk I really shouldn’t.”

Hunk lifted the cloth slightly, allowing the smell of fresh bread drift into keith's nose.

“Are you positive, my Lord?”

One look up at the sky told him was already late to training, a few more minutes couldn’t hurt.

“Only if you call me Keith”

 

 

**

_Curses!_

Keith was flying through the forest. Using any means he could to get back to the castle faster. He jumped from limb to limb, using his blade to anchor himself to the trees for just a moment before he sprang toward the next. He was so late, and Shiro’s anger was the least of his concerns if he was caught coming in late again.

The lights from the outpost was shining just above the trees and from this distance he could just make out the shape of the guard on duty. Unruly red hair, thin frame, hunched shoulders.

_Matthias is on watch which means Shiro sent him….Shit he’s covering for me again_

Keith bristled at that thought. If his friend was forced to cover for him it meant that the king was looking for him. If Zarkon was looking for Keith then it could mean one of two things, and right now he was hoping it was one of the less painful things.

When he finally reached the end of the forest, he swiftly hopped out of the trees and landed right in front of Matthias, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. Causing his friend to jerk awake and land on the ground.

“You really shouldn’t sleep on the job what if a fae was to sneak in?” He teased

“Gods above, Keith! You scared me,” Matthias seethed, pushing Keith with one hand while the other clutched his chest. “And for your information I was not asleep, I was merely resting my eyes.”

“Of course your were Matt.” Keith said, rolling his eyes and offering the man a hand. Matthias grabbed it and hauled himself up.

“You’re late.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Shiro had to cover for you. Again.”

“I know,” Keith sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“Listen, Keith, he worries about you.” Keith bristled and averted his eyes. The last thing he was in the mood for was a guilt trip. He turned and started to hoist himself up the side of the watchtower.

Matthias looked at him with an amused grin pulling at his lips “You know there are stairs?” he called out.

Keith pulled himself up over edge and landed onto wall.

“Yeah, so?”  he said before disappearing down the tower stairs and into the castle.

 

**

Lance had been wandering aimlessly for days. He had nowhere in particular to go he just knew that he couldn’t ever go back to the small village he’d been staying in for the last year.  He’d packed all of his most cherished possessions and left in a burst of wind. Without the chance of saying goodbye to his new friends.

He’d miss them, his little family in the Baku forest. But Lance knew he couldn’t stay any more, not with the human king looking for him. Everytime he settled into a new place, hoping to bring comfort to the lesser fae he encountered, trouble followed. It only took one death , at his expense, before Lance learned it was best if he kept moving.

He longed more than anything, though, to go home.

_Go back? To what? They’re probably all gone._

It’d been three years since then and Lance could still remember the way his magic shook inside of him when their barrier was broken. How he had rushed to find the others only to find out he was too late. The human army had already infiltrated by the time he reached his parents side as they fought to hold them back. He tried to stand his ground and help but his father had yelled for him to go.

_“Take the jewel and go, Lance. ”_

He didn’t even have a moment to protest before his father was shoving a fist sized pendant into his hands, and winnowing him away. One moment he was staring into amber eyes and the next he was in the middle of a forest he couldn’t recognize.

-

He shook his head to clear his mind and pulled his cloak tighter over his body as he headed into the local market.

Lance wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings when he was knocked down by a raven haired man with pale skin and deep violet eyes. His bag fell over and his scrolls and books poured out onto the ground. All of them marked with Fae symbols.

_Great! The perfect way to be caught._

He scrambled to pick them up as fast as he could, the last thing he needed was some random, albeit handsome, stranger discovering who he was. If word got out while he was in the King’s city he’d be killed before he could even find who he was looking for. He reached to pick up his last book, when he felt the stranger's eyes on him. Analyzing him. The way his eyes roamed over Lance was unsettling enough, and to top it off he could feel magic just his skin. Like it needed to get out.

_Weird… very very weird. This is the exact kind of freak weird I don’t like!_

Lance decided this was exactly the kind of person he didn’t want noticing him. Something about his aura was throwing him off. He stood and quickly dusted himself off as he ducked back into the crowd. He could feel the Pendant thrumming against his chest, the faint glow shining through his cloak. It must’ve felt it too.

“Don’t worry.” he whispered, placing a hand on it.

“Let’s go find something to eat, huh? Then when we get home, where it’s safe?” It thrummed once before slowly dimming out, and Lance couldn’t help the slight pull of his lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

-

Lance knocked once on the wooden door, bouncing from foot to foot impatiently. He knocked again, and huffed.

“Hunk” he whisper yelled. “Huuuunk!”

Lance raised his fist to knock again but the back door swung open and light poured out. In front of him was hulk , his arms crossed over his chest.

“Who’s there?” Hunk called out anxiously, his eyes scanning the night. Lance chuckled to himself and pulled off his hood, before dropping the glamour.

“Hi” he said, smiling.

“Argh!” hunk cried jumping back and clutching his chest. “Dear gods Lance you scared me” He whined before pulling his friend inside. They both stood in a small back kitchen in the back of Hunk’s family bakery. The warmth from the oven was a needed reprieve for Lance who was still getting accustomed to the cool weather in the city.

“Where do you keep disappearing to?” Hunk asked, as he busied himself with preparing a plate for Lance. The smell of fresh breads, and stew wafted around the room as he slid onto the counter. His friend turned to him and handed the bowl to him with a small smile.

“You’re not some criminal are you?”

“Hmm,” Lance thought over the question as he took a bite of stew, dipping his bread into the sauce as he ate. He sighed happily and took another bite. This food was the closest thing he’d ever had to tasting like the food he ate at home. How this human managed to make food that tasted good to fae was beyond Lance, but he wasn’t complaining.  Hunk just stood in the corner watching him eat with a small frown, but he didn’t pressure him into talking. When Lance finished he set the bowl down and sighed loudly.

“You know it is for your safety that I don’t tell you, Hunk.”

“Yeah Lance you say that every time but-”

“Ah no buts” Lance said, cutting his friend off with a hand placed over his mouth. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Waiting for his friend to nod in confirmation. When he removed his hand Hunk looked visibly glum. Lance never meant to make his friend worry, but he knew it was better not to get humans involved in his mess.

“I understand Lance, I just worry about you.”

“Aw, you are a the best friend a fae could ever ask for.”  he fake swooned.

“But… honestly buddy once I handle this crazy business I won’t have to sneak around and hide anymore. All fae will be safe again.”

“Lance,” hunk placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this alone. You have me and my family here for you a-”

“Nope, no can do buddy. You know why I can’t… but thanks.” Lance replied, cutting Hunk off.

 

He knew how badly Hunk wanted Lance to stay here with his family. It was in his nature as a guardian to try and provide shelter and help for any fae in need, especially Lance as the last living High Fae. His family’s bakery had been serving as a fae rest stop- sometimes permanent home- for centuries. But that didn’t change the past.

 

“I know.” Hunk said with a smirk. He turned and made them both another bowl of stew. Lance smiled up at him shyly and took the bowl, glad that his friend had offered without him having to ask for more. Hunk was just that kind of guy. He always knew how to make someone feel comfortable, warm, and loved.

After talking for another half hour Lance bid his friend goodbye, and hugged him tightly when he was sent away with a basket of food.

“Thanks Hunk, I’ll be back soon”

“Please come back soon Lance. You know I miss you, and Katie too” Hunk said pulling him into another hug.

“I know..  I’ll come see that little nymph next time” he said leaning out of the hug.  Lance pointed both of his fingers at him and grinned widely before  winnowed home in a burst of air.

  


When Lance appeared back inside his forest home he sighed in relief and kicked his boots off at the door. He made his way inside and made a beeline for his bed. He was extremely exhausted after spending the last week out searching. It seemed like no matter how many he looked, though, he kept coming up short.

“Ughh Spindel why can’t I find these fae!” he whined rolling over and looking at his cat. Spindel let out a weak mewl and hopped over to Lance’s bedside table. Nudging the drawer with its nose.

“No. Leave me alone, ‘m tired and I don’t want to look anymore. Besides they’re probably long gone.” He peeked up at the tabby and tried to convey his annoyance through his energy but Spin only sent a wave of gentle encouragement back.

“Now.” she said.

 

It was at times like these that Lance truly wished he didn’t have such an affinity with animals.

 

“Okay one more time.” He said, climbing out of his bed to walk over to his small living room. He knelt down in front of a old mahogany coffee table that was littered in maps, scrolls, gems, and all sorts of different leaves and barks. Lance shuffled through the mess until he picked up a small bundle of spruce and held it firmly in his palm. With his other hand he gripped the pendant around his neck. With a skeptical glane to Spin he sighed.

 

He had long ago resorted to the simple magic that his grandmother used to do. She always told him that even though fae were creatures made of the spirits of the earth- creatures of magic- there was nothing wrong with a simple spell here and there.

_“Who do you think taught it to the humans!”_

 

“Spruce from the forest ground. You are the dining table of  the forest gods. Take my magic and lend me a hand, I need your help and direction.” His hand was surrounded by a swirling ball of water that slowly began to close in on the spruce leaves until he was able to hold out his palm in front of him and look down at them. Gently Lance lifted the spruce into the air with a breeze of wind.

“Show me the person I need to find.” Lance closed his eyes and waited but to his surprise he didn’t see the Altean princess before him instead he saw a man sleeping, the figure was dark and covered in shadow. It was like some sort of barrier was keeping him from seeing clearly.

“Closer.” Lance whispered to the spruce, but just as he was leaning down on the face of the man he shot up eyes wide startling Lance. The spruce laid shriveled up on the table steaming as if some sort of fire evaporated the water.

“Woah!” he fell back onto his couch panting, as beads of sweat rolled down his neck. “What the hell was that?” he threw his head back let out another long breath before looking over to Spindel.

“You happy now?!”

Spin hopped onto the table and ate the spruce before looking back at Lance with an unreadable expression.

“I’m going to bed” she said turning away and pouncing over to her bed.

“Oh okay I see how it is! I have a near death experience and you just turn away from me. What was that anyways. That is not what I asked for. What...what do you think the forest gods are trying to tell me??” he looked over at Spin.

“Sleep Lance.”

Confused and feeling more helpless than before Lance stood and walked over to his bed. He figured he’d be an even bigger looser if he argued with a cat. Who, by the way, could probably beat him up.

With flick of his wrist he blew out all the candles in his room and reinforced his barriers before slowly drifting into a fitful sleep.

 

-That night he dreamt he was talking to a man with shining violet eyes.  

  
  



	2. Did you see me in your dreams?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance paused his heart suddenly racing as he felt his pendant start to thrum. He looked up and saw two men walking into the shop. One tall man with a tuft of white hair and the other was a man with pale skin and dark hair. It was as if time was moving in slow motion.   
> They both looked his direction and when the man looked up at Lance their eyes met.

  
  


Keith woke up the next morning covered in sweat with his heart racing. His clothes stuck to his skin uncomfortably as he shifted to throw the heavy fur blankets off of his body. He couldn’t shake the overwhelming uneasy feeling that was settling over him.He held his forehead in his hands as he sat on the edge of his bed. 

Keith had the weirdest dream last night, but each second that sleep fell from him it became harder to remember it. His mind felt cloudy but he decided to chalk it up to waking up so early. 

“What the hell..” he rubbed his eyes one more time and stood stretching his arms over his head until they popped. He didn’t have time for this- worrying about weird dreams. 

Keith had nightmares most nights anyways, if he dreamt at all. But what unsettled him the most was that this didn’t feel like his usual nightmare…no. This was different. But he couldn’t put his finger on exactly what. 

“It doesn’t matter.” He told himself , reaching down to slide on his boots. After his meeting with his father yesterday night, Keith knew he didn’t have time to waste thinking about unimportant things. He could still remember the cold stare Zarkon had given him when he learned that Keith had turned up short on his mission. 

 

_ Keith was power walking through the castle, willing his feet to get him there faster without actually running. He didn’t want to seem too eager, but he knew lateness also wasn’t an option. Unfortunately he was beyond late. _

_ “Shit.” he cursed under his breath when he saw his older brother rounding the corner out of Zarkons study. Shadows under his eyes.  _

_ “Keith,” Shiro said walking over to him. He smiled gently and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Don’t worry he’s not too mad. We can talk about what happened later.”  _

_ “Shiro… I.. I’m sorry. He didn’t .. you’re not..?” Keith leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Unsure how to ask if his brother was okay. This wasn’t the first time Shiro had covered for him. He’d been doing it since they were both young- taking punishments on his behalf. The scar on his nose was reminder enough.  _

_ Keith hated that he never knew what to do at times like these.  _

_ “Keith, I can practically hear your thoughts ,” Shiro chuckled and leaned away. “look at me, I’m fine. No go talk to him before you’re even later.” _

_ “Okay.”  _

_ He turned the corner and approached the King’s study, ignoring the look the generals gave him as he entered. He was used to the sneers by now. He was like a wall of stone. Keith didn’t let those things penetrate him anymore and that is what allowed him to be so good at his job. He kneeled down before Zarkon; one knee bent and his fist against the cool stone floors. He was a mask of calm but inside his heart was racing.  _

_ From the corner he could hear the scoff of the prince.  _

_ “You called for me, sire?”  _

_ Zarkon stood above him like a tower, with his back turned. His broad shoulder accentuated by the sharp metal pads of his armour. His dark purple locks were tamed down by a crown of night. The long sharp pieces of black adamant jutting out in every direction. He was horrifying. _

_ Zarkon turned and faced Keith, without even answering. Only a flick of his hand, signaling him to rise, before he walked over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper. _

_ “I take it the mission went well?,” his voice was a rumble as he idly read over the document. _

_ Keith stood and tried to calm his voice before he spoke.  _

_ “It is not complete... yet.” He said. _

_ Zarkon finally laid his eyes on Keith, and they seemed to glow. _

_ “That is unacceptable! You will complete this Mission by the solstice end. I needn’t remind you what happens to failures.”  _

_ Keith visibly flinched at that statement and nodded his head. _

_ “Yes, father.” _

 

-

After getting dressed Keith grabbed his knife and headed out of his room in search of his brother. At this early hour they usually met in the courtyard for training. When he arrived he could hear the clang of metal on metal as Shiro fought against a sentry.

When he looked up and saw keith headed his direction he nodded to the other, dismissing them, before heading over to Keith. Keith smiled at his brother and lifted a hand. 

“Morning.”

Shiro was flexing his metal prosthetic, that glowed a faint purple, and smiled back. 

“Good morning, Keith. I’m glad you came. After you bailed last night I figured you’d be off brooding somewhere alone.” Shiro teased. 

“Shut up, Takashi.” he said shoving him. “How's the hand?” he nodded to shiro’s arm. 

“It’s doing a lot better. I had another meeting with the queens druids and they cast some sort of ...animation spell? I’m not sure what it does, but it worked.” he shrugged.

Keith frowned and looked down at the prosthetic. 

“Shiro you know I don’t like that witches magic.. Or any magic for that matter. It always has side effects. You remember what happened be-” 

“Keith I know you don’t like it, but it’s working. Maybe not all magic is s bad.”

“Not so bad!?” Keith bristled, his voice raised as he looked at his brother.  Shiro cut keith off with a look and turned toward the sparring ring. Keith followed.

_ How could he say that! Magic .. fae magic is what took mom and dad away! _

“I know… Keith.” Shiro said as if reading his mind. He smiled sadly.  One look at Shiro’s face and keith felt instantly horrible. He never meant to make Shiro feel guilty. 

“I.. I’m sorry. It’s just. I have a lot on my mind and ..”

“Keith. It’s okay.” He unsheathed his sword from his hip and leveled his stance. “How about we spar and you can tell me all about later.” 

Keith drew his own sword and let out a sigh of relief. Fighting was something he knew how to do. He stepped forward slightly and made the first strike. 

After that there was no talking, only the sounds of their swords clashing and their breath as they danced around each other. 

 

_ This. This is what I needed. _

 

They went on for another half out before they noticed a crowd had gathered to watch. Generals and sentries alike, standing along the edge of the sparring pit. Keith looked up and made eye contact with shiro, who grinned slyly. 

“How about we give them a show, eh Keith?” Keith laughed aloud and lunged forward. His brothers teasing attacks egging him on. 

_ Yeah this is exactly what I needed. _

 

After the crowd thinned to none and they had long since discarded their shirts due to the heat. Shiro tapped out. Saying it was way too hot to keep going. 

Keith felt refreshed and he wasn’t as stressed about the strange dream that he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember. 

_ Crap just when I wasn’t  thinking about it, I had to go and think about it. _

“Hey Keith?” Shiro said wiping the sweat from his forehead as they headed back inside, stepping through the arched stone breezeway that lead into the castle. Keith sighed and looked over to his brother.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing it just seems like you have a lot going on up there.” Shiro tapped his own forehead. 

“Oh... yeah.” Keith wanted more than anything to try and explain to Shiro what was going on with him, but he still couldn’t explain it himself. His mind kept wandering back to the hooded stranger from yesterday every time he tried to remember his dream, but that didn’t make sense. 

Maybe he was just stressed about this mission. 

“Hello…” Shiro bumped shoulders with him, and keith looked up and noticed they had already made it back to Shiro’s chambers. 

“One minute you were talking and the next you were lost in thought… is everything okay Keith?” Shiro frowned and stared at him worriedly. When he saw that Keith still wasn’t responding he ruffled his hair. “Don’t stress yourself, how about we freshen up and you can come with me on my scouting mission today. You can tell me about it on the way.”

Keith shoved his hand away and smiled. 

“That’d actually be nice.” Keith was excited because it had been so long since he got to actually spend time with his brother. Usually they were sent on seperate missions by their father and spent weeks at a time apart. 

 

He ran , literally, back to his own chamber and got dressed extremely fast stopping only to grab his blade from under his pillow and slide it into his boot before rushing out the door to meet Shiro at the castle outpost. 

 

Once they set out towards the city, keith let out a huge sigh of relief. It was like the moment he left the castle grounds a fog was lifted and he could breathe better, and see more clearly. Daibazaal castle always seemed to be covered in a shadowy fog that weighed anyone who entered down. 

 

“So tell me what’s up.” Shiro said as they made their way down the steps past the guards post. Keith looked around hoping to Matt on guard but he wasn’t there today. Which was strange considering mid-week was his shift. Ignoring that he turned to Shiro and sighed.

As they headed into town Keith explained the weird encounter he had yesterday in detail, and the strange overwhelming sensation he had to reach out to the man in the market. 

 

“ It doesn’t seem so bizarre to me. You bumped into a stranger and wanted to apologize.” Shiro said shrugging.

“No.. no you don’t get it. It was more than that.”

“More?”

“ _ More.  _ Like I can’t explain it, but I felt drawn to them. But I’ve never seen them in my life and then I have this weird dream last night and I wake up feeling strange. Like no matter how hard I try I can’t remember the dream I just keep hearing a voice…” Keith huffed out a frustrated breath and looked over to Shiro who had stopped to look at some meat at a stall. 

“Hey! you’re not even listening are you?” 

“I am!” Shiro laughed. “I’m just hungry. You met a guy, wanted to talk to him, then had a dream you think is connected to him. Maybe you just like him.”

_ What! He doesn’t get it at all!  _

“No! I… I didn’t even see his face!”

Keith wanted to pull his hair out, but instead he stalked off. If shiro didn’t get it then he wasn’t going to waste his breath trying to explain it. 

“Hey, Keith. I’m sorr-”

“You know what.. Forget it. Lets just go get some food I know the perfect place.” At the mention of food Shiro’s stomach growled and they both laughed. The tension was diffused and both men were happy to just move on. 

 

They walked up to the local bakery and Keith smiled seeing how busy it was. Hunk was one of his only friends (besides Shiro and Matt he was his only friend) and it was nice seeing his family business doing so well. He always took a chance to come here when he could, and on busy days it was the perfect way to gain intel from townspeople gossip. 

_ If I wanted to catch a Fae this is the perfect place to start. _

 

**

Lance woke up to the wetness of Spin’s nose bumping against his cheek. He really didn’t want to get up, but apparently his housemate had another idea. She ran her rough tongue against his cheek and he reached out blindly pushing her away.

“Ouch! That hurts you know?” Lance tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep, but he wasn’t even tired anymore. Spindel had such an active, lively waves of energy rolling off her and it was soaking right into Lance’s aura.

“Okay.. okay I’m up!” he peeked up at her, his blue eyes squinted. “Can’t a fae get some sleep around here?”

He tossed his covers off of his body and groaned as he sat up. He was so exhausted last night he hadn’t even gotten the chance to take off his clothes and get a bath before bed. He was a wrinkled, sweaty mess. 

“Ew..” he sighed and stood up walking over to the large mirror he had leaning against the wall near his bed. The light from the window above him streamed in and bounced off of his skin in waves. His skin almost seemed to shimmer. When Lance was home alone he didn’t need to keep his glamour on, and he could be his true self. His hair turned from the rich dark brown to a shimmering white, and his eyes shone like pools of water the way the light bounced off of them. His ears were long points and his nails were like white claws. He sighed and rolled his shoulders. It felt good not to have to use so much of his power all the time. Even though, as a High Fae, he had insurmountable amounts of it. 

To an average human he would’ve looked amazing like this, enchanting, but to himself he looked dim. 

“Wow I look a mess.” He looked over to Spindel who was sitting on the coffee table grooming herself. “I wouldn’t be so gross and exhausted if sooomeeebody hadn’t forced me to do that seeking spell last night.” he rolled his eyes and turned away from the mirror.  

Spin only blinked at him before returning to her task at hand.

_ Rude! Ignoring me. _

“Which I might add,” he said walking over to pluck the kitty off the table “did not work.” She looked at him and scoffed.

“It did work Lance,” she said to him. “You just didn’t like the answer you were given.”

_ Noooow she decides to speak. _

“I speak to you all the time!” she huffed. Lance hadn’t realized he said that aloud, oh well. 

“I wasn’t given any answer Spin, I asked to see the Altean goddess instead I saw … something else.” he shuddered at the memory, his voice going soft as he patted his way into the makeshift kitchen in the corner of his one room cabin. Spin hopped out of his arms onto the wooden slab carved into a countertop. 

 

Lance busied himself with making tea while his mind ran a mile a minute. He set the small metal kettle on stovetop and waved his hand in a sweeping motion, calling the water from the air. Slowly it materialized in small droplets that came together in a gentle stream flowing into the kettle. 

 

“I just don’t understand why the forest god showed me that man.” he mused aloud as he lit the fire. 

“And there was an energy around him, protecting him from prying eyes. As if he had some sort of glamour cast around him. No matter how hard I tried to focus the image was never clear.” He felt a chill go down his spine at the thought. 

“Maybe he was a mage, or someone he knows put the spell on his mind?” Spindel added thoughtfully. She seemed just as confused as Lance.

“No, even if he was there is no way a human spell could’ve counter magic from me.” Lance said. Not being big headed, but Lance knew he was powerful. Even before his people were wiped out as a child he was always the strongest in his group. 

When he finally presented as a High Fae his father knew that he’d end up becoming one of the most powerful Fae ever. No mere human magic could’ve counteracted his. Which is why Lance was so shocked. Then to top it off he saw those eyes.. The eyes of the man from the street. Whoever counteracted the magic really didn’t want Lance seeing that man… but why him. Lance could still remember seeing him in his dreams last night.

 

_ “Hey!” Lance called out. He was walking through the market when he was bumped by a man passing by. The stranger had dark hair that was tied back with a clasp. He walking next to another man, much taller with broad shoulders and a white patch of hair. They both were surrounded a purple aura that thrummed. His pendant around his neck began to grow warm and glow.  _

_ “Hey!” he called out again turning to chase after the man. He didn’t know why but he knew he had to. Just as he was approaching them, the man turned around and his eyes landed on Lance. They looked at eachother, and his pendant spoke to Lance and said “Akira” _

 

He was jolted from him thoughts by the screeching of his kettle and he turned to look at Spin who was staring at him. She could feel how unsettled he was, and mewed at him worriedly.

“Are you alright?” she said 

“Yeah… yeah don’t worry!” he laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Maybe pidge will know?” 

“Yeah, totally! I’ll go see her today after breakfast!” He said in an overly enthusiastic voice. Trying to cover up the racing of his heart, but he knew Spin could feel his nervousness so he calmed himself and set his mind. He’d go by Hunk’s later and speak to Pidge about it. 

 

He spent the rest of his morning busying himself with tending to his home. He’d been out for so long that it had become a mess. He watered his plants and spent time talking to each one of them before moving onto the next. He felt them thriving underneath the attention and the energy they released into the air helped to keep his home cleansed and airy. Lance loved plants and nature, inherently as a fae. The cycle of magical give and take always awed him. When he was a child his father would take him into the forest where they would tend to the trees, and plants. Casting out their magic into the forest to help it stay healthy and strong.

*

“ _ We are powerful creatures by nature, Lance. But the Forest. It is life. Beginning and End. It has blessed us to be it’s guardians. It is a cycle of give and take. Some Fae only take from the forest and never give any back.” _

_ “What! Why? I love the forest!!” _

_ “Of course you do son, but others are greedy. They become corrupt. But we are High Fae, guardians of our people and the forest. It is our duty to tend to it.” _

 

_ * _

When Lance was done he threw on his cloak and grabbed his satchel on his way to the door. He called out to Spin who mewed in response as he walked out, the barrier around his home shimmering as he stepped through it into the forest. It was warm out. Lance sighed and smiled, he was long overdue for a walk. 

When he arrived at the Bakery he walked up to the front door and pulled it open, the bell ahead dinging as he went inside. 

“Welcome! We have two loaves for a gac fifty!” Hunks mother called out from behind the counter. He waltz over and hopped up onto the edge of it and smiled at her. 

“Oh no, ma’am I may be short of change.. Could you make an exception for a handsome young man.”

“Lance!” she swatted at him with a rag and laughed loudly, the sound echoing through the room. “You get your bum off my counter this instant!”

Lance laughed and hopped down onto her side of the counter, ducking away from her attacks before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug. 

“Oohf.. Mrs.. Mrs. Sagote please.. I can’t breath” he wheezed out, gently patting her on the back. She laughed and set him down before turning away and heading down the back of the shop towards the stairs. 

“Watch the counter will yah? I’ll go get Hunk and Pidge.” she called out over her shoulder. Lance laughed again and pulled of his cloak hanging it on the shelf. He was hoping to avoid as much interaction as possible, but deep down he loved the attention he received when he was here. While he waited he sat in the chair and kicked his feet up on the counter. 

Customers came in and he busied himself with checking them out. 

“Two loaves of the best bread in the King’s  city for only a gac fifty!” he called just as Hunk and pidge rounded the corner. 

“Look what the goblin dragged in.” Pidge said with a teasing smile as she bumped him with her shoulder. Lance blushed and scratched his neck nervously. 

“Hey Pidge… sorry I’ve been away for so long.”

“It’s okay, I forgive you ...this time!” She smiled and Lance beamed, reaching over to pull her into a hug.

“I knew you couldn’t be mad at me you little gremlin you!” she tried to fight him off, but he only held on tighter. 

“Lance I swear if you don’t let me go!!” she squealed. Hunk laughed and pulled them both apart. 

“Alright alright, I know it’s a happy family reunion here, but how about we go sit down?” 

“Mom, I’ll be back in 30!”  He called out as he grabbed a basket of desserts and they all made their way over to a wooden table. 

 

“So…” Hunk said once they were all seated. 

“I’m so happy to see you here, but what's up? It’s daylight and you don’t usually come by to just to say Hi.”

Lance gasped and dramatically held his hand to his chest. 

“A guy can’t come visit his best bud, and favorite little fae!” 

“Hey!” Pidge growled. “I’m not little, and can you be any more obvious with your shouting. There are sentries all over this city.”

“Yeah man.” Hunk said looking out the window to the shop nervously. 

“Don’t worry, your precious wittle head.” he said patting pidges head. She growled and snapped at him. 

“Call me that again and, High Lord or not, I’ll kill you.” Lance only laughed and turned back to Hunk. 

“Don’t worry,” he smiled. “I put a glamour over us as soon as we sat down, no one can hear what we’re really talking about. They’ll hear a very loyal conversation about how wonderful living in Diabazaal is and how tasty the food is.” He winked at them both picking up a pasty and sitting back in his chair with a self satisfied grin. 

_ Being powerful has it perks _ .  _. _

“Show off.” pidge murmured as she started to eat her own bread, sighing through her nose happily as she took a bite, before scarfing it down.

“Okay, that’s great but Lance what’s up?” Hunk could tell Lance was avoiding the topic at hand.

“Right.” Lance said, his expression getting serious.

“Pidge.. I need your help finding someone. I wouldn’t usually ask but I’m coming up short, and when I did a seeking spell with the not-help of the forest spirits it didn’t work.” he pouted and looked over to her.

Pidge looked at him intrigued and pushed her glasses up farther on her nose. The ginger haired girl had a mischievous look on her face and she wrung her hands together. 

“Hmm, my hel you say?.... proceed?”

Lance decided it was time he took Hunks advice and was open with them. He couldn’t hide forever and he needed the help, so told them all about how he was trying to find this claimed daughter of one of the forest spirits and how he needed her help. He even, nervously, told them about the man he’d ran into and how he’d seen him in his dreams.

 

“He had this dark black hair, and his skin was so smooth, and his eyes! He had the most dark violet eyes I’d ever seen a human have. It was like staring into the sky at dusk.” Lance sighed looking up at his friends who were wide eyed and silent.

“W..what?” he said

“Oh.. it’s nothing buddy, it’s just I’ve never heard you talk about anything this much.. Especially a person.” Hunk said looking at him with a confused face. Pidge on the other hand just shrugged and licked the crumbs off her hands before turning to Lance.

“So you have a crush on some guy, and then dream about him? I don’t get what’s so confusing.” 

“No!!  No no no no. That is not what I said.” Lance screeched waving his hands out in.front of him. A blush was creeping up his neck. He’d never been so embarrassed.

“Pidge.” Hunk scolded “Leave him alone, he’s obviously really sensitive about this crush.” 

“HUNK,” Lance cried. “It’s not a crush.” He paused suddenly becoming a lot more solemn. 

“No guys, I mean yeah he was attractive, but this is something.. More.”

“More?” Hunk asked, confused. 

“In the dream I felt drawn to this person, almost like I was when I did the seeking spell, but every time I get closer I’m cast away. It’s like some thick fog clogging up my magic.” He laid his hand out on the table and looked at it.

“Well,” Pidge said “Whatever it is must be powerful if it’s strong enough to push you out.” Everyone at the table looked worried and that set Lance on edge. He truly didn’t want to get them involved in his mess in the first place. The last thing he needed was to burden them. 

“That’s what I said, which is why I need to find this princess as soon as possible!” Lance stood and dropped the glamour over them. “But first! Hunk we need more food!” he rushed behind the counter and started to fill their basket with more food when the doorbell rang. 

“Today you can get two loaves of bread for-” Lance paused his heart suddenly racing as he felt his pendant start to thrum. He looked up and saw two men walking into the shop. One tall man with a tuft of white hair and the other was a man with pale skin and dark hair. It was as if time was moving in slow motion. 

They both looked his direction and when the man looked up at Lance their eyes met. 

_ Akira _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh they finally meet, I wonder how this is going to go.  
> If you like this please leave comments and kudos below. It makes me beyond excited to read them and it just pumps me up to write even more.
> 
> Come yell at me on my smol tumblr @galratrash.


	3. Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance meets Keith but it isn't the magical moment he expected it to be, and there's not winnowing your way out of this one.   
> Oh the sparks fly alright, just right into his eyes. This is not what his dream guy was supposed to be like.

Lance stood there, his eyes wide- mouth agape. To say he was staring would’ve been an understatement. He could barely think past the loud drumming of his heart beat in his ears… or wait? That wasn’t his heartbeat he was hearing. No. It was the pulsing of his amulet. It was ricocheting against against his chest hard enough to leave a bruise. 

His hand flew up to it, willing it to calm down. 

_ This must be Akira, the man from my dream. B..but how? Why? What in the hell is happening right now.  _

Lance was panicking and the two men were only getting closer and closer. Just as they were about to approach the counter, though, Hunk waved them down. 

_ No. Noooo. Please let him be waving to anyone else. _

“Hey! Lord Keith!” He said happily calling the two over. They both stopped, the man Lance recognized looking over to Hunk and smiling before taking a seat at their table. This was like some freaky nightmare that Lance was being subjected to. He took one small step back, his eyes glued to the table, hoping to slip away while everyone was distracted.

“Hey, Lance. What’s taking you so long?” Pidge called out, her eyes landing on him. 

_ Crap. _

“Yeah, buddy, besides I have someone I want you to meet.” Hunk chimed in, smiling. “Just grab some food and hurry back.”

Lance let out a defeated sigh and headed back to the table- a basket of food in hand. When he reached the others he stood stiffly over them and gave a tight grin. Nervously his eyes wandered over to the two sitting across from his friends. 

“Uh..” he cleared his throat and sat down, unfortunately the universe hated him because the only open seat was right across from.. Dream-guy. 

_ Dream-man… Akira? What is this guys name, I think Hunk called him Kevin.  _

The atmosphere at the table was thick. Pidge looking between the three of them confused, definitely unsure of how she could break the tension. Fortunately enough, Hunk, being the people person he is, chipped away at the ice. 

“So, Lance.” He said, causing Lance to whip his head in his direction, with an embarrassed blush because he had definitely been staring at Dream-guy. 

“This is my friend Keith, and his.. Uh.?” Hunk looked to Keith

“My brother, Takashi.” Keith added

“Just call me Shiro.” His brother interjected.

“His brother, Shiro.” Hunk added smiling brightly. “Guys this is my best friend! Lance.” 

Keith and Takashi looked over at Lance who was still staring oddly at everyone. His mind suffering from major displacement, his magic still unsettled in his bones. 

“Hey.. Lance you okay?” Pidge asked waving a hand in front of his face. “You look sick.”

He snapped out of it and let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. 

“Yeah, I’m great. Fine. Fantastic even.” He shook his head, dispelling the last of his weird vibe because this was a prime opportunity he was wasting. Surely, if Lance was having all of these crazy dreams and feelings about this guy then he had to have been having them too. 

Looking over to the two he held out his hand, Like hunk had taught him, sparing a quick glance at said best-friend with a grin.

_ See Hunk I do remember the Human customs you teach me, Take that! _

“Nice to meet you, like Hunk said I’m.. uh Lance.” he grinned at them and turned up his charm a bit, casting out a little magic just incase. He wanted to make a good impression and a little enchanting never hurt anyone. 

Keith’s brother.. Shiro? Reached across the table to shake Lance’s hand first. A metal protetic, he was not expecting, greeted him. He stilled for just a second looking down at it, and then back up at Shiro. Beside him he could feel Keith tense up, his eyes trained on them. It felt like some sort of test, but Lance wasn’t fazed by it. He smiled warmly and grasped his hand tightly. 

_ Oh! It’s a magical hand.  _

He could feel the faint hum of magic running over it’s surface, and that relaxed him. Any humans that weren’t afraid of magic, were humans he trusted. When he turned to Keith to shake his hand he suddenly felt nervous. After having so many dreams about this guy, and sensing such strong magic anything could happen. 

“Keith.” he said, grasping onto Lance’s hand before he could protest or panic. Keith’s hand was oddly warm, and rough. Lance could feel the callous gently scraping against his palm and he had a strong urge to never let go. 

_ I wonder if he feels it too. _

“Lance…” Lance replied, looking at him for any indication that Keith felt that too, but he got nothing. The other man just turned away from him and started talking to Hunk. Lance was confused because, Yes, they did just have a moment there and this Keith guy completely blew him off.

He bristled and tapped his shoulder. Keith kept talking as if Lance wasn’t even touching him. 

_ Rude.. how dare this.. This .. Human! Ignore me.  _

Across the table he heard Pidge snickering as she watched the interaction.  When he made eye contact with her he held his hands out and raised his eyebrows and mouthed “what’s up with this guy?”

He huffed and started jamming his finger into Keith’s shoulder.

“Hey. Hey, buddy! I know you hear me!” he ground out. Finally Keith stopped what he was saying to Hunk and slowly turned to face Lance, his expression cold. 

“What? Where you talking to me?” He said innocently, as if Lance hadn’t been trying to grab his attention for the last five minutes. He stared at him shocked. His nostrils flared and he bit his lip just to calm himself down. 

“I know good and damn well you felt me tapping you.” Lance ground out.

“No. I didn’t.” Keith said, his voice matching Lance’s tone. 

“Yes. You. Did.”

“Nope,” Keith leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk playing at the edge of his lips. “I felt nothing of the sort.” 

Beside him Lance could hear Hunk’s worried squeak. “Um guys can we not fight.”

“Yeah, Keith just leave him alone.” Shiro added, tiredly. He almost sounded like he was used to Keith getting into this type of trouble. Lance grinned and copied Keith’s posture, crossing his arms. 

“Yeah, Keith. Leave me alone.”

“You were the one who tried to get my attention.’ Keith replied just as quickly. “Now that you have it, out with it.”

Everyone at the table looked to Lance expectantly and  he was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. He could just blurt out that he was having weird dreams about some random stranger. He could already hear how crazy he’d sound.

_ Hey, I know we just met.. Well not really, actually we’ve met before. Crazy, huh. I know! So I had a dream about you last night after doing a seeking spell and spying on you while you sleep. Oh and by the way I’m a fae.  _

That was definitely not going to happen. Instead Lance huffed and turned away, his nose up in the air. He’d be damned if he’d make a fool of himself today, the forest gods must’ve been mistaken when they said this was the person Lance was meant to find. Good looks aside this man was so annoying to be around. He was grumpy, coarse, and.. and rude!

“I just thought you would like to issue a formal apology to me.” 

Keith looked at him wide eyed and spit out his food. 

“Wha..why would I be apologizing to you??!” 

Shiro looked between the two before sighing and placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Keith.. What did you do this time?”

“Yeah, Lance are you sure you got the right guy. Keith is really nice.” Hunk said from his seat across the table. Lance didn’t look at anyone of them only holding his head higher and snorting.

“Trust me Hunk, I’d recognize that mop of hair anywhere.”

“Hey!” Keith cried, reaching up idly and touching his hair. “I didn’t do anything to this guy Hunk he’s crazy.” 

“Lies!’ Lance cried, pointing his finger in Keith’s face. “You ran into me in the market the day before last, making me spill all of my papers. Some of them are so muddy I can’t even read them anymore.”

At that Keith stilled looking at Lance with a wide-eyed confused expression, a faint blush creeping up his neck. 

“I.. uh..” He dropped his defensive stance and looked away, his hair falling into his eyes. Nervously wringing his hands under the table he mumbled a quick apology. 

 

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Lance said, even though he had hear him. Clearly. There was just something about teasing this guy that excited Lance. Whether or not he would admit that it was partly due to how much he loved seeing the other man blush wasn’t important.

“I said,” Keith groaned, looking over to his brother for help. 

“He’s sorry, Lance. If you need us to compensate you for an items that were ruined we can do that.” Shiro said, digging through his waist pouch for some GAC.

“Lance..” Pidge warned looking over to him with a stern face. He knew that crossing Pidge was a bad idea so put on his friendliest smile.

“No need, it wasn’t that big of a deal anyways. Besides,” he threw his arm around Keith’s shoulder and beamed over at his best friend. “Any pal of Hunk’s is a pal of mine!”

“Yeah, okay!  Now that that’s settled” Hunk said looking to Keith, who squirmed underneath Lance’s arm before shoving him off. “What brings you guys in today. It’s rare for you to bring company.”

“Nothing Much.” Shiro replied. “We were both out in the city on business when Keith suggested we stop for food. He said he knew the perfect place… man was he right!” Keith’s brother bit down into a meat roll he’d taken out of the basket and sighed. “Your family makes the best baked foods I’ve ever had.” he continued eating, inhaling one after another. 

_ Geez that guy can eat. _

Hunk beamed at the compliment. “Thanks, we try. This shop has been in my family for generations.” 

“Yeah, I knew he would like it here.” Keith said fondly.

“So,” Pidge piped up from where she had been watching. “You said you were here on ‘official’ business. What kind?”

Both of the men stilled and shared a quick  _ almost  _ imperceivable glance, but Lance caught it. He could feel the shift in their aura go from open to guarded in a matter of seconds. It was like a wave washing over him, bumping into his own aura as if they were fighting for space. He raised a curious eyebrow at Keith, who had looked over to him.

_ Hiding something? _

“Yeah, I’d love to learn more about the mystery man from the market.” Lance added, knowingly. 

“My brother is a merchant .. of sorts.” Keith said smoothly. “ People need things,  He finds them, with my help, and they pay us for it.”

_ That’s a lie.  _

Lance could almost taste the lie on his tongue with the way it seeped out of Keith. Most humans didn’t realize how porous their auras were. That things could seep in to them and out of them. Almost in the way that your mood could change based on that of another. Right now Keith’s aura was nervous, as he scrambled to think.

“Oh really, that’s cool.” Hunk said, looking at the two in awe. “Maybe you could help us.” 

Lance sat up straight staring at Hunk wide-eyed, he wouldn’t dare.

“Oh yeah, Pidge added.”  _ Her too _ Lance thought Pidge of all people would understand  why they couldn’t get these Humans involved. Half-fae or not she should have her guard up.

“Well, it depends on what you need.” Shiro said, his shoulder dropping as he relaxed.

Crap. His friends were idiots. Sweet caring idiots. 

“No!” Lance said loudly. Everyone turned to him startled, but Keith just looked at him smugly and raised a questioning eyebrow. 

He cleared his throat and smiled. ‘No, we.. we don’t want to trouble you. I mean you seem like busy people. 

“Yeah, unfortunately I’m way too busy to help.” Keith said, already rising from the table. Shiro stood with him shooting everyone at the table apologetic smiles. 

“Good.” Lance said rising as well. “This is something way above the skills of a simple merchant anyways.” 

For a reason he couldn’t explain, Lance was disappointed that Keith had refused to help so quickly. Of course Lance had denied the help, but jeez couldn’t Keith even feign interest. 

It was as if he didn’t like Lance’s company, and no one in the history of his life had ever … EVER disliked his company. He was an enchanting magical creature for gods sake, and this guy had some sort of connection with Lance. Which only further confused him. 

 

Keith turned and looked at him with a determined gleam in his eye that did funny things to Lance’s stomach. 

“Trust me, there are many things you don’t know about me.. What would a commoner like yourself even know about such things.” 

Lance, his heart racing, took a step toward keith and mimicked his tone. 

“Try me.”

Keith blushed and turned away, heading toward the door causing Lance to laugh out loud. 

Shiro sighed and apologized to everyone one more time. 

“Here’s my contact information,” he scribbled an address for messenger pigeons to fly to and handed it to Lance. “If you all really need help, we’d do anything we could.” He followed after Keith out the door. 

When they were finally gone Lance let out a sigh, feeling the stress physically leaving his body, and flopped down into his chair.

“What the heck” he ran a hand through his hair and looked over to his traitorous friends. 

“Why would you invite those.. Those humans to help us!”

Hunk looked at him sheepishly and smiled “Well… keith is nice and how was I supposed to know he bumped into you in the market. This is a huge city. I think they can help, and we can trust him.”

“Yeah, besides I doubt they’d help now. Not after how rude you treated the guy” Pidge said, looking at Lance. “I know you don’t like to let people in, but you can’t always do things alone.” 

“But..” he groaned and rubbed at his eyes “Pidge, you know why I don’t like letting humans in, or anyone for that matter.” He gave her a stern look before standing up and grabbing his things.

“Listen, guys I appreciate it but we can do this on our own. Just focus on the task at hand, finding the altean goddess.

“But Lance! We could use their help!” Pidge said standing up and staring him down. She was fuming and Lance could feel her sending waves of energy his way, over and over she sent them. He sent a strong one back and nearly knocked Pidge off her feet, and he instantly regretted it. He never liked to flaunt his authority as High Fae over her, but he just did and he could see the hurt written on her face.  He audibly sighed and looked down to the paper Shiro had given him. 

_ I mean… It wouldn’t hurt to see why the forest gods thought this man was so important…  _

 Reaching up Lance rushed his fingers against his pendant in a calming motion. 

“Okay.. we can ask them for help.. But only if we end up needing them after we try ourselves.”

“Yes!” Hunk cheered “You’ll see that Keith is a great friend.”

“Whoa there buddy,” Lance laughed “no friends.. Just business. No attachments.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed “says the guy who gets attached to everyone."

And with that, the tense atmosphere was broken, and they could finally start forming a plan.

 

Step 1: Find altea.

Step 2: Travel there

Step 3: Get goddess to help you destroy king

Step 4: Free your people and have party.

 

This was going to be easy.

 

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I had major writing block and I wasn't too sure about the chapter so I scrapped it and started over. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> Please leave comments below!! Loved it? Hated it? Questions?   
> I love that stuff it really motivates me to keep going, and if you like this check out my other fics. If you see typos please let me know, I don't have a beta so this is it man lol.
> 
> To answer a question I was asked: No Pidge and Hunk have connected the fact that Keith is working for Zarkon, or that He's Lance's dream guy.


	4. Update

Hello guys. I know it seems like I've abandoned this work... and for awhile I did because it just wasn't working the way I wanted it to. I had a lot of hopes for the plot and I have been taking time to rewrite the entire thing and I'm planning on reposting the entire work as one long fic instead of chapter by chapter. Life has also been crazy for me.. I'm a hormonal pregnant person lol and writing has been tough but I' going to use my other fic Love lies as a place for me to really express myself, it's the most fun for me atm.

Please check it out and bear with me. My mood may change soon, but luckily today I am pretty normal. Thanks for listening... biiiiyeee


End file.
